


Safe and Sound in Your Arms

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Singing, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Rinko spends the night on Yukina's house because it's too dark to go to her own house.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko
Kudos: 28





	Safe and Sound in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyscal_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscal_e/gifts).



Rinko is on her way home after attending a video game convention. Of course Ako was with her, or else anxiety would have swallowed her because of such a crowd. When was time to go home, Ako and Rinko went their separate ways.

But then, she realizes it's getting really late and her house is too far.

Rinko mutters to herself. "I'll go to Yukina-san's... her house is closer..."

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Rinko knocks on Yukina's door, but there's no answer. Maybe Yukina's asleep? But she'll knock a bit more before she leaves.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door snaps open, revealing an irritated Yukina. She has earpods on, so she must've been composing. But her face softens instantly when she sees her girlfriend. 

"Rinko? What brings you here this late?" Yukina says, her voice laced with worry.

"I went on a video game convention with Ako-chan and... it's too dark to go home so I went to your house... Were you composing? Sorry for the trouble..."

"You don't have to apologize. You're my girlfriend, after all. I could never get angry at you."

Rinko yawns, not hearing what Yukina said. "...Huh?"

Yukina chuckles before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "You're tired. It's time to sleep."

"B-But what about the song—"

"I'll do it tomorrow." Yukina intertwines her hand with Rinko's, leading her to her room.

Yukina is the first to lie down, with Rinko following right after. They were both ready to sleep, until...

The sound of thunder strikes, followed after by rain.

"EEK!" Rinko clings onto Yukina by instinct, burying her face on Yukina's shoulder while shaking violently. Rinko is afraid of a lot of things, and thunder is unfortunately one of them.

Yukina wraps her arms around Rinko and gently strokes her hair, trying to calm her down. "I'm here, I'll keep you safe."

"Y-Y-Y-Yukina-san..."

In hopes of soothing Rinko, Yukina starts to gently sing.

🎶 _Sae wataru atsui oto ga yume no yukue wo oikakete  
Nanika ushinai sō ni nareba  
Sotto anata wa sukui ageta kokoro de _🎶

It seems to be working, because Rinko stops shaking. She slowly wraps her arms around Yukina in return, but Yukina still continues for a bit.

🎶 _Watashitachi ni nai iro to katachi de umete yuku hibi wa  
Donna mono ni mo kaegatai kizuna to naru _🎶

"...Yukina-san... You're like a goddess... You even weakened the rain outside..." Rinko leans back a bit to be able to directly look at Yukina's face.

But now, Rinko wants to kiss Yukina. Can you really blame her? Not only does her girlfriend sound like a goddess, she looks like one too. Yukina is literally the embodiment of perfection, and she's glad that she belongs to Rinko.

Rinko's mind was blank until she felt something soft on her lips... which turned out to be Yukina's lips. Has she been staring too much?

Yukina chuckles the moment she pulls away and says, "If you wanted a kiss, you could've just told me."

Rinko's face flushes red, as if it was her first time kissing Yukina. "...Again..."

"Hm? Again what?"

"Kiss me again, Yukina-san..."

This time, Yukina only gives a quick peck on the lips. "I'd like to kiss you more, but my Rinko needs her beauty sleep."

"Okay... Good night..."

There's only a soft "I love you" accompanied by soft snores as a response from Yukina, and her hands wrapped around Rinko becomes tighter. Yukina's already asleep.

Rinko appreciates her girlfriend, she really does. Rinko could tell she spent all day composing, and yet Yukina cared for her the best she could.

Rinko loves her and wants to spend the rest of her life with her, she thinks as she falls asleep... safe and sound in her girlfriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to my friend Tenshi. Happy birthday, Tenshi! I love you!
> 
> By the way, if you're on Bandori Twitter, please vote for Twitter user @greyscal_e for Yukina Kinnie 2020 for Kindoris! Very much appreciated!


End file.
